Daughter of Pain
De Ari ~ { Act one. ღ } I love you, and it's killing me.~ left {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S91zMopA1E } Rebuscando entre mis borradores y apuntes, mi mente, mis recuerdos...¿Que por qué nunca he podido escribir sobre ti, si estamos representando la Odisea misma de los corazones, y el azar disfrazado de ese falso glamour del que hablan los años del siglo anterior? Dice Cortázar que las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma. Mientras tanto... Yo sigo con los restos de aquella vida avivando sus cenizas a cada paso prolongado. Representando en discreta soledad una fantasmagórica pantomima de actores acabados sobre los escenarios vacíos y su lo que queda. Cada día a la deriva de un mañana que dejamos morir y así... ''Siempre delimitando hasta dónde necesito a las personas. Creando milagros, cada cual una perla, a priori llorosa y moribunda pero que endurece como el mar. ¿Por qué lo dejas siempre marchitar? Todos los mecanismos, todos los llantos, ¿cuánto más concederá la providencia? Y tiras cada milagro a la basura, que son señal de que hay un cielo que aún nos quiere como ayer... Pero hoy lo llevo en silencio, mi mayor secreto, y de ti, fantasma del ayer, le hablo a estas páginas en blanco cuando pienso poesía como una bahía rosada. Me dejo inundar, a veces son los ojos, el alma también, del sonar de sus vaivenes, y me llevan... A veces, entonces, leyendo novelas o en películas parisinas hallo esos mensajes que solían ser para ti pero han quedado ya huérfanos, para siempre, suspendidos entre remitente y destinatario; ya no estás, como entonces, cuando esos mensajes eran la pureza de una verdad con tu nombre, para ti siempre. Pero los dejas marchitar, y así tiras cada milagro a la basura, así, ''a la deriva de un mañana que dejamos morir... Devuélveme el aire, por favor. (You love me for all the wrong reasons...) Tú eres eso: arte ambulante, mi fantasía favorita, tirana solitaria de aquí a un tiempo atrás… Es por eso, por ese motivo que cuando te toco me siento, en verdad, tan irreal; por eso que me induces a la oniria con cada uno de tus besos, cuando imprimes la ingente ternura de que eres bálsamo en un simple gesto de mano; cuando es el piano que haces vibrar mi alma de hada y polvo de estrella, con una, sólo una de tus frases viperinas: me tienes el juicio atontado, la voluntad postrada, el cuerpo aterido de pequeñas sacudidas. Y yo, yo soy eso: un vuelo de polvo de sueños, que tú como pintor de esencias, captor del espíritu, remueve en su vaso de locura y acuarelas. { Act two. ღ } Just breathe ~ left « Speak to me in the light of the dawn Mercy comes with the morning I will sigh and with all creation groan as I wait for hope to come for me » I'm not the same as I used to be...~ Desearía...Me gustaría tenerte aquí ahora en la tranquila soledad de mi casa, en esta cama, sobre mi pecho, bajo la tenuidad de mis luces cálidas y entre la niebla oscilante; pero no temas, que aquí las bestias no pueden entrar. Me gustaría tenerte aquí ahora a ras de piel, entre mis labios, bajo las manos; me gustaría compartir este vacío y llenar el silencio con esas cosas que no debemos decirnos en voz alta. Me gustaría reducir a un susurro entrecortado, a un secreto compartido lo que convulsiona por gritarse para no escandalizar a los vecinos, que están ya mayores. Me gustaría ser una corriente, delinquir como niña, condenarme como adulta. Quisiera ser contigo, en ti, bajo y sobre, entre, por, para, aquí y ahora. Tengo unas ganas inamovibles de tu amor que de suspiros prematuros ya me has dado; tengo unas ansias pragmáticas de mimetizarme con tu piel moteada de lunares, de borrarlos con cada beso, de hacerles un recuerdo (o dos), de restaurarlos… Tengo las sienes sonrosadas de momentos revividos, muero porque no muero, que aún no me han matado; tengo una envidia de color verde cada vez que interpretas una pieza que no se corresponde a los poros de mi piel… Si has de seguir un camino, ¡que sea el del arte sinuoso que te presto! {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rytq1WKLkjQ } Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Daughter of Pain